Four Deadly Things
by sylamesio123
Summary: Love. Friendship. Hate. Jealousy. Two best friends torn apart by just one man. Can they find their way again, or will they take the wrong path toward a place that neither of them can never escape?


Title: Four Deadly Things

Summary: Love. Friendship. Hate. Jealousy. Two best friends torn apart by just one man. Can they find their way again, or will they take the wrong path toward a place that neither of them can never escape?

_Unknown _

Sometimes you get lost and look back and realize what has become of your life. You wake up one morning lying next to someone you never thought you would end up being with. You know that there is no turning back, no getting back what you have lost. And absolutely never, ever getting what you have always wanted.

_Bella Swan_

The blank page glared at me from its place and I glared right back at it. I hadn't been able to write in a long time. There was something inside me that was missing, though I had no idea what it was. I don't know the exact day I lost it but for the first time I couldn't pour words onto a paper as naturally as breathing anymore. I couldn't even write a simple essay. My words had always come from my heart and something had seemed to shut it off.

As I was sitting, pondering the fact something poked at my shoulder. I jumped out of my daydreams and gasped.

Alice chuckled and smiled at me. "You are so easy to scare." She often teased me on how I frequently drifted off into nowhere land.

I rolled my eyes and brushed away the paper onto the ground, hiding the fact that I couldn't write anymore, that I had lost the spark within me.

She didn't notice what I had done, thankfully, as she sat beside me and started playing with her hair, a nervous habit she had.

"What is it now?" I rolled my eyes and she smiled sheepishly.

We were outside in the courtyard where many wooden tables sat for the students to sit on during lunch or whenever.

She smiled again and looked up at me from under her long lashes, a sign she was going to ask me for something. I sighed.

"Will you trade pants with me?" She asked bluntly. My eyebrows rose for a moment and then I chuckled. It was an off day when Alice _didn't _ask to trade clothes with me. She didn't like wearing things throughout the day.

"Yeah, yeah, I will later. Right now I have to get to fourth period. See you at lunch." I yelled over my shoulder; I was already walking away.

-.-.-.-.-

As soon as I got to class I could hear the gossip surrounding me. All the girls were facing each other and all the guys had thoughtful looks on their faces. My eyebrows pushed together and I sighed as I sat next to Jessica, my unfortunate assigned seat.

She turned to me instantly, of course, me being best friends with the most popular girl in school, and smiled the fakest smiled I had seen in a long time.

I gave her a questioning look and she smiled again as she leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Have you heard? We are getting a new student. _He_"—I didn't miss the emphasis on the gender. She was marking her territory, of course—"is coming during lunch."

I gave her an 'I don't really care' look and turned back around to stare at the desk. She gave me a quick 'humph' because I'm sure she expected more from me. She was trying to suck up to me, and I ignored her; she was disappointed. She recovered quickly and turned back to Lauren, her best friend, to talk more about this new boy.

I tried to ignore all the, "What do you think he is going to look like?" questions and focus on just thinking, but I couldn't hear with all this noise.

Thankfully, the teacher walked in at just the right moment and immediately the whole class quieted.

"Today, we will be…" And I drifted into my daydreams, for I already knew everything the teacher was saying.

-.-.-.-.-

The bell rang and I nearly jumped out of my seat, hitting Jessica in the face with my arm. I tried to conceal my laughter, but a giggle managed to escape.

I ran to the lunch room, but just before I got to the door, I tripped over my untied shoelaces and stumbled forward into the room, laughing all the while.

I'm sure everyone thought I had gone insane when they turned to look at me. But I did not pay attention to them, just the new face I hadn't seen before.

This face was like nothing I had ever seen.

I could only describe it as beautiful, like I had stumbled into heaven, instead of the lunch room. His eyes were green and like emeralds. His hair was golden red, like bronze. And his body was like…

I snapped out of my daze when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella?" The voice was frantic. I looked at the girl, Alice of course, for a moment intensely, and then I started to laugh. I laughed like I hadn't laughed since my mom died. I laughed until the pit of my stomach was aching and my mouth and eyes were all dried out.

By then, I was at _the table _with Alice and the rest of our crew. There was Emmett and Rosalie, who had been dating as long as all of us could remember. Then, there was Jasper, quiet and sweet, and totally in love with Alice, though she couldn't see it, no matter how many times I tried to tell her.

Alice was saying something in my ear but I just kept smiling and looking at the table, careful not to have my gaze pulled to the one face _ever _again.

I focused on what my best friend was telling me. "You know, that guy over there is the new guy. I did some research." She then pulled a large stack of at _least _one hundred pages from under the table. I sighed, knowing I would have to listen to it all.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He is from Alaska. And he is totally and utterly hot."

For once, I couldn't agree more.


End file.
